


Reevaluating

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Childhood Trauma, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of OSHA Violations, Only Really Recognised In Adulthood As You Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: The troll was the least of it.





	Reevaluating

**Author's Note:**

> any of Harry's year, realizing that they don't want to send their kids to Hogwarts

The troll was the least of it, in retrospect and that was a _Troll_. A class XXXX creature, not to be approached by any untrained wix, and it barely rated a footnote in the summary of the physical threats that they'd run the risk of encountering while at Hogwarts. All well and good, at the time - what eleven year old didn't think themselves immortal? and they'd had such reason to think so too, with all the close calls they'd come through unscathed, until Diggory, and the war that had slowly unfolded in the wake - but appreciations changed when it was children of their own approaching the age that they'd first set off to the icy north, and unthinking plans too.


End file.
